Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper guard, and more particularly, a bumper guard utilizing adjustable tabs.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bumper covers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,046, Published/Issued on Jan. 27, 1942, to Sing teaches a bumper guard formed of resilient material and adapted to extend transversely across the face of a bumper. The guard has flexible end portions adapted to overhang the respective upper and lower edges of the bumper, and tension apparatus for drawing the flexible end portions together to tightly hold the bumper guard upon a bumper. The flexible end portions have transverse journals for receiving the tension apparatus. The tension apparatus includes oppositely arranged threaded shank portions journaled within the journals. Further has a turnbuckle engaging the shank portions for drawing the same together. The shank portions are scored transversely adjacent their ends to provide portions to be broken off to decrease the length thereof without interfering with the threaded portions.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,204, Published/Issued on Apr. 13, 1965, to Croft teaches detachable trailer hitch bumper clamps adapted to be universally installable on automotive rear bumpers of widely variant contours.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,614, Published/Issued on Feb. 23, 1988, to Myers, et al. teaches a vehicle body panel protector bumper including semi-flexible and tubular members having base sides with magnets for mounting in a selected position on a body panel, with a lengthwise adjustable security tab for attachment to a door edge, and connected by a flexible hinge-connector strap for convenient mounting, dismounting, and storage.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,073, Published/Issued on Apr. 8, 1997, to Criscione teaches a protective cover for covering the outer surface of a rear bumper of a motor vehicle. The protective cover may include a single panel of flexible material, or alternatively, two panels of flexible material and a central portion formed from a transparent polymer that provides visual access to a rear license plate that may be located in a recess formed in the rear bumper. The protective cover is secured in place across the rear bumper by straps that are looped through attachment handles affixed to the motor vehicle's rear wheel.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,830, Published/Issued on Jul. 11, 2006, to Chen, et al. teaches a bumper protection device for automobile bumpers to shield the bumpers from impact, which attaches to the automobile by a fabric shroud that attaches around the hood and trunk latch and suspends an impact-resisting padded guard portion, adapted to the vehicle bumper, and covering the entire front or rear bumper. The padded guard portion is drawn partially around the sides of the bumper and anchored by at least one elastic strap attached to opposing ends of the bumper guard portion. Each elastic strap is further attached to the tires or wheel wells of the automobile retaining the bumper protection device over the entire rear bumper surface and around the sides of the bumper.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. D619,060, Published/Issued on Jul. 6, 2010, to Lorenzo teaches the ornamental design for an adjustable automobile bumper protector.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2003/0034660, Published/Issued on Feb. 20, 2003, to Kelly teaches a portable cushion protector which is attachable to, and detachable from, the rear portions of an automobile, and which protects its rear bumper from scratches and other damage while it is parked. The cushion protector has supporting mechanisms that may be attached to the automobile trunk for holding the cushion securely in place upon the bumper.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2005/0242558, Published/Issued on Nov. 3, 2005, to Cohen teaches a bumper apron/protector that is a protective mat made from a variety of materials ranging from cloth to leather. Once it is attached in place in the trunk or rear cargo area of a vehicle, the unattached end can be grasped, pulled out of the vehicle's trunk/cargo space, and dropped down over the bumper where it serves two functions. First function, it protects the rear bumper from being nicked, scratched, or dinged as articles, such as, golf bags and golf clubs, are dropped or rubbed across the bumper as they are being placed into and out of the vehicle's trunk or cargo space area. Second function, it functions as a clean surface on which a person may sit when performing any function requiring a seated position, such as, changing from street shoes to golf shoes.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2011/0198874, Published/Issued on Aug. 18, 2011, to Lee, et al. teaches a removable, padded, and vinyl panel to be fastened over the rear bumper of a vehicle to protect the bumper from scratches, dents, and dings. The bumper protector is produced in a tough, durable, and UV-resistant vinyl material, with an interior lining of impact-absorbing cellular synthetic foam. While the bumper protector is manufactured in a wide variety of lengths and widths, depending on the model of car, pickup, van, or SUV being fitted, the basic model is tapered, incorporating two side panels approximately three and one half feet in length and approximately five and one half inches in width, which extend to cover the sides of the bumper, and a longer and wider, approximately five and one half feet by approximately nine inch panel, covers the rear of the bumper. The bumper cover is equipped with a double-stitched flange, lip, or apron designed to slip under the vehicle's trunk-lid, which is closed in order to secure the bumper cover, and the side guard sections of the bumper cover fasten by means of hook and loop pile fasteners (VELCRO) equipped straps.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for bumper covers have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.